


Give this restless heart a home

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean's POV, Feelings, Fluff, Songfic, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My heart was screaming. Every fucking night. I just wanted to be loved. To have someone who really cares for me. Somebody who would take my heart and lead it home. Where ever 'home' was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give this restless heart a home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Songfic I came up today..   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ16LweAtqw  
> The song is from a finnish singer/songwriter I really like. 
> 
> Still working on my english skills... Sorry for any kind of mistakes ;)

Not many people know what it feels like to have no home. Living for the job. Living to wrestle. Wrestling was everything to me. My life. Why should I get a real home? Travelling most of the week. Staying in hotels. It was damn easy. No need to clean up. Just check out and move to the next city.

 

But this is not about a house. Or a flat. This is about no having a home for my own heart. It was much harder not to love than not having a flat.

 

My heart was screaming. Every fucking night. I just wanted to be loved. To have someone who really cares for me. Somebody who would take my heart and lead it home. Where ever 'home' was.

 

_Still have the hunger in my heart, to look for what can't be found_

 

I sat down in the locker room. Lost in my thoughts. Thinking about what love would feel like. Guess I've never felt love before. Would there be butterflies dancing in my stomach??

Roman sat down next to me. Gently patting my shoulder. I just looked up, right into his face. And it hit me. Right in my heart. Fucked my mind. Making me feel dizzy for a second. I've never noticed how pretty his face was.

The long haired samoan just smiled. It felt like he was reading my mind. Most of the time I was like a open book for him.

„Ro...“ I whispered.

 

_Still gotta see what lies behind, the questions in my mind_

 

Had he felt that too? Did Roman know what I was thinking?

„Lost in your thoughts, bro?“ He smirked. It felt so different. I saw him in a different way. For the first time in so many years I saw much more than just a friend. More than a brother.

 

_So many things I never share, you still seem to understand_

 

„Just feelin' wired..“ mostly mumbling to myself. God, what is happening with me?

„Just feeling wired...“ He repeated with that stupid grin on his pretty face. „Sure?“

„Ro...“ I wasn't able to say anything else. Just staring at him. Scanning each and every inch of his face, of his body.

„Spit it out, Dean.“ There was some kind of concern in his voice and it made me feel bad.

 

_Would you leave a light, if I need to find a way_

 

„I don't understand myself, Roman.. I... It's strange. Do you know that feeling when your whole body screams for someone to hold you tight?“ He nods. „That's what I feel right now. I was thinking about being loved. About what it would feel. And now there is something I can't describe. Guess I'm just the lunatic everyone is talking about.“ I shrugged. Feeling lost.

„You're not a lunatic just because you feel something.“ He just pulled me closer to himself. Wrapping his large arms around my shaking body. „Something for me, right?“

I was unable to speak. Just a slight nod. I felt Romans lips on my hair. Kissing me gently.

„I was asking myself when you finally will realize...“

 

_Would you leave a light for me_

 

„Can you... can you give my heart a home?“ I whispered against his chest. Feeling his heart beat.

„I will, Dean. I will do anything to make you feel good... To make you feel loved. Because I do... I will. Believe that...“

 

_You told me_

_You'd give this restless heart a home_

 

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "Restless Heart" by Niila


End file.
